


Going Through the Motions

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot insight into a night between Penny and Sheldon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Through the Motions

Her head hits the wall behind her.

Grunt.

"Oof!"

"Just…hold on a sec.."

"I'm caught…I'm caught…I'm caught!"

"That's my hair! Don't move. Let me…"

"Can't get..good Lord, they could close the Space Shuttle doors with these clasps and…"

Thump!

"Okay..another…Let me put my hand…"

"Nobody move!" Sheldon thunders. Penny freezes.

"Honey, we are the only two people here."

"I know." He looks into her eyes then sighs heavily. "I know and yet, despite our mutual goal, we appear to be getting nowhere."

Penny flutters her eyelashes, " And what would that mutual goal be?"

"Coitus." Sheldon says shortly as he tugs her hair free from his watch. "We are attempting to engage in coitus."

"Oh." Penny wriggles her shorts down. "We're being that formal because I was going for fucking you blind."

Sheldon jerks back at her profanity , taking a half dozen blond hairs with him.

"Sonofabitch!" Penny shrieks. She can't clap a hand to her head since one is being held by the man on top of her and the other is firmly entrenched in said man's pants.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs and kisses her. Slow. Hint of tongue and oh..oh.

"Let's start this rodeo." She moves the trapped hand with assertion. Sheldon yelps in protest then says, "The problem appears to be our endless quest for dominance instead of mutual satisfaction."

"Sheldon, you are the only person I know who can un-sexy sex." Penny presses her lips to the hollow of his throat.

"It is, apparently, a latent talent of mine- Leonard once told me I ruined pirates, masturbation _and_ Star Trek all in one day."

Penny grunts in response and almost succeeds in rolling him over except one of Sheldon's ridiculous mantis legs has twisted around hers, effectively blocking her momentum. Sheldon pushes her back onto the bed with a growl, (Seriously! A full turned-on male growl!) Her bra flies off her and his mouth is hot and frantic on her breasts. She arches her back, plants her foot and flips him onto his back with a mighty heave.

Her hands scrabble to push his tone on tone grey plaid(slightly less eye-searing) pants past his non-existent hips. Penny gets them down to his knees when Sheldon grips her upper arms and throws her on her back again.

"Oh no you don't." He warns. His teeth sink onto the tendon on the side of her neck as two fingers plunge into the center of her. She is struck motionless- literally paralyzed. His forcefulness and his knowledge have caused her body to lock up in shock. Sheldon's bite intensifies and she whimpers in pleasure/pain( He's _got_ think of word for that sensation like he did for pre-evening. Penny will tell him if she can ever do anything but moan , whimper and writhe again)

His strokes are brutal at the onset and gentle at the drawback. At one point, Penny actually feels her eyes roll back into her head. There is a tremor in her thighs. Oh, hell-to-the-no! Sheldon is not going to be the one to bring her to orgasm first and effectively winning( When did this become a contest? When _wasn't_ it a contest?)

"Fascinating." Sheldon murmurs pushing up on his elbow. Penny knocks him over once more.

Before he can protest, his underwear and pants comingle with her discarded bra. Her mouth envelopes him.

"Oh, dear Lord." is all he can manage.

Penny relishes the power, the utter helplessness of the most controlled man on the planet. Sheldon's hips buck and he twines his fingers in her hair. There is a slight tug each time her tongue goes _that_ way and Penny smiles to take him in further.

"Penny." Her name is torn from his throat and it sounds like music to her. She ignores him.

"Penny." This time, a different type of tug on her hair. Her eyes water.

"What?" She hisses and raises her head. Sheldon wags a chastising finger in her face. He also takes her hesitation as another opportunity to get her off balance but Penny was in Junior Rodeo and used to practice for saddle bronc even though her father never let her compete.

They end up kneeling, chest to chest, hands threaded though each other 's hair. Kisses crushing, brutal. Teeth nipping yet tongues delivering a full, easy thrust. It's pretty hot.

"Penny." Sheldon's swollen lips are marring his perfect enunciation. "So long. You. I've wanted…so long."

"What?" She pulls back. Her eyes adjust from the haze of lust. Sheldon is in front of her- hair mussed, lips reddened and full from kissing and a repulsively dark hickey spreading across his left pectoral. She must look no better even as she brushes damp strands off her face.

"I said I've wanted you for so long." Sheldon's eyes are doe-wide. His voice uncertain as if each of her kisses drained the confidence away.

"How long?" Why is she asking this? Why isn't he up to the hilt inside her? Why did they stop?

"September 24, 2007 at 5PM." He replies.

"That's…that's when we met."

"I'm aware." Sheldon crosses his arms over his bare chest. "I was no more adept then than I am now at sending the appropriate signals. I thought when you saw my board and recognized my genius that I had been successful but then Leonard distracted you." Sheldon's voice dwindles.

"You always did have such a short attention span." He adds.

Penny is reeling. Four years! He's wanted her, been attracted to her, liked her(how 7th grade of you, Penny.) all this time and she didn't know? Of course, she knew. After all, you don't rub Vicks on a guy and sing him to sleep just because you're friends. She realizes Sheldon has asked her something.

"Sorry Honey." They're still kneeling. Afraid if they move, it'll all shatter.

"I asked how long for you."

She could tell him the same date but he'd guess the lie. She took longer. Leonard was earnest, less of a challenge. Easier. She put Sheldon out of her head(easy to do once he started talking for real) Except, they nagged, pestered and backbit each other like sixth graders and if her stomach still flipped like it did that first day whenever his eyes fell on her, she blamed it on the Thai food.

"When you got locked out and I sang you to sleep." She finally admits. They fall silent for a few minutes.

"This isn't just about sex, then? This is for real?" Penny clarifies. Sheldon gives a short nod. Penny reaches out and pulls him to her. Gently. Easily. "Then we've been going about it all wrong." A delicate kiss is placed on the tip of his nose.

They tumble back onto her pillows. Their movements are slow, languorous as they map out trails and spots on each other they'll visit for years to come. When Sheldon finally enters her, he thinks, _Eternal dibs._

_Fin_


End file.
